The rise of a new legion
by Dead stroke360
Summary: Lex Luther assembles a team of villains to conquer heroes, but before they can achieve there goals they must learn to work as a team.
1. Chapter 1

Lex Luther sat down on his office chair and opened up his laptop. Superheroes had been roaming the earth for months and even years but yet no one saw them as a threat. People saw them as saviors. But Lex on the other hand had seen the truth. Superheroes were born to cause death and destruction. No one would believe him; heck they thought he was crazy. But Lex knew that there were people out there who agreed and he needed to assemble them. He began to write down the message. Once it was complete he printed enough copies for each member. He got out a yellow folder and placed the documents in there. He attached a note to the folder and sent it off to the first member.

Joker sat in his cell and laughed wickedly. A guard walked down the hall and up to his cell. "You have some mail. Its from Lex Luther, I wonder what he would want from you" the guard handed him the folder. Joker picked up the document and examined it closely. Once he finished reading it he grinned. "Oh excuse me chum but Lex has requested to pass this down to a man name Eddie Thawne in Central City. The guard took the folder and looked at the note. He finally left with the folder in his hands.

Eddie Thawne sat up in his bed and yawned. He walked out his front door and picked up his newspaper when he noticed a yellow folder in the stack. He took the folder in his hands and read the document inside. Once he finished he zoomed off to a mansion in north shore Maryland. He rang the doorbell and raced off.

A woman opened the door and examined the yellow folder. She flipped through the document. Once she finished the document she got in her car and drove to the ocean. She dropped the document by the dock and drove off. She hadn't realized the man watching her.

Black Manta leaped out of the water and looked at the document. "Don't worry I sensed what was happening" a voice rasped. Ma'alefa'ak and Sinestro landed by him. "I sense big plans coming."

Joker sat down on his metal bed and waited. Suddenly a streak of light flashed by and soon all guards were down. "Your late" Joker murmured. Eddie used his speed to teleport into the cell and teleport them out of Arkham. "Well you know this place better then I do so led the way" Eddie remarked. "Very well follow me."

The Joker and Eddie walked through the swampy forest just a few feet from Gotham. Everyone was gathered there. "He said to meet him here but all I see is swamp," Cheetah hissed. Suddenly the ground rumbled and they all fell backwards. A large dome shot out of the swamp. There was an opening on the dome and Lex walked out. "Hello friends. Today is the beginning of a new revolution."


	2. The begining of a new alliance

Lex led them down the halls of the dome and into a conference room. Lex stood podium as the others sat at the tables and faced him. "Welcome my friends. For some of you who don't know me my name is Lex Luther. I run the company Lexcorp which some of you should be familiar with. Anyway you're probably wondering why I have gathered you here. Well_" Lex was cut off by Cheetah's voice. "Yes were all wondering why you have gathered us." Lex passed a silent glare then continued.

"You all have grudges against a cretin hero or superhero. Now I understand what it feels like because I too have a grudge against a superhero. I mean this in the nicest way possible, but it seems you have had many failed attempts to kill this cretin person." Cheetah unsheathed her claws and snarled while the others narrowed there eyes.

"Now why I have gathered you here is to form an alliance. A powerful alliance of villains that seek vengeance on these so-called heroes. The people see them as protectors, even saviors. But I see it different just as you see them with your own eyes. With our alliance we can become unstoppable."

There all murmured to each other then looked back at him. "Why should we join you?" Eddie sneered. "Now I know we may not trust each other now, but just think of the outcome. No heroes mean no one to stop our plans. We can commit the crimes we never could dream of because of pesky superheroes. Think of it as a chance to finally succeed in your plans." They all gazed at each other with pleased faces. "What makes you think that I wont backstab you or your so called alliance" Joker got out of his seat and stood in front of the podium. Lex got down from his place and faced Joker. "I know who you are. You were a good man who wanted the best for your wife. You were a man who just wanted to do right. You never asked for this. You never asked to be pushed into the waste bucket and become this monster. You're just a man who wants revenge for what has happened to him. You're just a man who finds happiness in the suffering of others. You are a man bent on anarchy and that's what I find perfection when assembling a team of villains. It's your time to redeem yourself and finally rise. Soon Gotham will bow down to you, the Joker."

The Joker swung his fist at Lex, but he quickly caught it. "How would you know what im going through! You never had to face what I had to!" the Joker hollered. "I have been in a life crisis. I know what you been through because I too were in a accident that changed me."

" I was a young man running a company. I had curly brown hair back then. It was that accident that left me bald. Superman had destroyed all of Lexcrop and left me in the terrible flames. I was nearly killed but I survived. Everyone saw me as a bald freak and would make fun of me and call me names. It was the rebirth of Lexcorp that brought me back my fame, my power. I gave them a reason to respect me and that's that. Superheroes are only bent on destruction and I know it."

Everyone was silent. Cheetah got out of her seat and stood up. "Look we all have our troubled pasts but lets not focus on that. Lets focus on our future. With the beginning of this alliance we start a new path to victory." Lex smirked, "That's correct. Now come friends look around your new headquarters."

They left the room leaving Lex and Joker alone. "Look here baldy I may be helping you now but when our goal is achieved consider me out for good" Joker glared at him then he broke out into laughter. Joker left the rooms and followed the others. Lex walked down the hall and up to a panel on the wall. Lex typed in a code and the wall opened up reveling a secret room. Lex walked into the room and the wall closed behind him. He approached a glass case with a half built armor inside. He rubbed his hand down the glass then grinned. "And so it begins."


End file.
